1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a method of the same, and more particularly, to an image processing system and a method of the same for conveniently transmitting meta data without using an additional transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) is formed by integrating RGB, Y, and Cb/Cr channels and an audio channel into one channel, and combines high-definition video signals and multi-channel audio signals into a single digital interface having a bandwidth of over 5 Gbps.
The HDMI is formed of three independent communication channels including a transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) channel, a display data channel (DDC), and a consumer electronics control (CEC) channel. In addition, A/V data, information on an apparatus, and control commands may be transmitted and received through the HDMI.
The TMDS channel provides a data transmission speed of less than 5 Gbps and is in charge of transmitting and receiving video signals and audio signals.
The DDC is a data communication standard between an output apparatus and a monitor, defined by VESA, which is an international standards institute. When booting a system, the output apparatus realizes an optimum image by referring to information about the monitor.
In general, the output apparatus transmits optimum video signals and audio signals with reference to enhanced extended display identification data (E-EDID) of the monitor. The CEC is an additional protocol for performing high-level control functions in the HDMI, and may be used at a low transmission speed and a low level of memory.
Every apparatus has a physical address under an HDMI environment; however, the CEC uses a logical address, and thus determines a device type by using logical information while changing the physical address into the logical address.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a plurality of video cables 31, 32, 33, and 34 and an audio cable 41 are required to transmit moving picture signals from an image providing apparatus 10, such as a DVD player or a set top box (STB), to an image output apparatus 20.
When using the HDMI, a single cable 50 may transmit moving picture signals from an image providing apparatus 10 to an image output apparatus 20, as shown in FIG. 1B.
The single cable 50 may be logically divided into a TMDS channel, a DDC channel, and a CEC channel.
In addition, the TMDS channel, the DDC channel, and the CEC channel may be logically divided into more than one channel.
Referring to FIG. 2, an image processing system using an HDMI includes an HDMI source unit 11, which is included in an image providing apparatus 10 for transmitting moving picture signals to an image output apparatus 20, and an HDMI sink unit 21, which is included in the image output apparatus 20 for receiving the moving picture signals.
The HDMI source unit 11 includes a transmission unit 11a, which transmits video signals and audio signals included in the moving picture signals to the HDMI sink unit 21 through the TMDS channel 51.
In addition, the HDMI sink unit 21 includes a receiving unit 21a, which receives the video signals and the audio signals through the TMDS channel 51, and a standard data storing unit 21b, which stores standard data of the image output apparatus 20.
In this case, the HDMI source unit 11 searches standard data stored in the standard data storing unit 21b and transmits the video signals and the audio signals optimized to the image output apparatus 20 through a DDC channel 52.
Furthermore, the HDMI source unit 11 transmits a control command for controlling the image output apparatus 20 through a CEC channel 53.
In such an image processing system using the HDMI, when meta data included in the moving picture signals is converted into a predetermined markup language document and transmitted to the image output apparatus 20, the CEC channel is used.
However, the CEC channel cannot accommodate a large amount of data, such as image data, in the markup language document and transmit the document to the image output apparatus 20. Thus an additional transmission device, such as an IEEE1394, should be added.
Korean Laid-open Patent No. 2001-0053442 discloses a method of guiding programs using a markup language, which comprises interpreting an XML document received through a bi-directional television system and changing a user interface by generating corresponding display elements. In this case, the display elements of the user interface are included in the XML document, resulting in an increase in the size of the XML document. Accordingly, it is difficult to transmit the XML document through the CEC channel.